Popsicle
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: "I asked if I could show you how to really eat a popsicle." The angel husked out, licking his rosy thin lips. Third of the Series Hot Days Series Gabe/Sam


**Title: Popsicle**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Rate: M/NC-17**

**TV Series: Supernatural**

**FanFic Series: The Hot Summer Days Series**

**Pair/Characters: Sam/Gabriel, Dean, Castiel, Adam, Bobby, Crowley**

**Type: Slash/Humor/PWP/One-Shot**

**Anne: Hi! This is the third fic of the series, 'The Hot Day Series'! **

**Sam: Um…**

**Gabe: Yes! My turn! Woohoo!**

**Dean: What? No! **

**Adam: *Whistle***

**Cas: ….**

**Anne: Hahaha! Yes, Sam. Its you and Gabe! Yes, Gabe. Its finally your turn!**

**Dean! Don't be such a selfish boy! U got ur own angel! Adam, so with you! And Cas…So cute! *Glump the angel***

**Cas: *Blush***

**Anne: Now, we will have Bobby do the disclaimer!**

**Bobby:….Anne Midnight doesn't own shit. If she did, all this idjits woulda been together a long time ago. **

**Anne: Yeah! Well, enjoy!**

"God! Why does it have to be this hot?" Whined to no one in particular, the attractive, almost naked brunet that lay sprawled on the floor. He was alone in Bobby's house. The owner had been kidnap by Crowley a few hours ago, Sam snickered as he remember the deep blush the older hunter had staining his cheeks, when Crowley appeared out of nowhere sitting in his lap, whispering filth in his ear and sucking his lobe, while Dean made whiny complaints that his eyes were going to melt, Adam was making rude comments, Sam was laughing and helping his little brother by whistling at said comments and Castiel was smiling.

After the embarrassing (and totally hilarious episode) Crowley informed to the younger men to not expect Bobby until the next afternoon, because he was going to be busy. At that, they disappeared, leaving a grossed out dirty blond, a confused raven and a laughing blond and brunet. After that, Adam whined that he wanted to go to the mall, that had air conditioner and dragged Dean and Castiel to it, Sam stayed, watching the marathon of Buffy, The Vampire Slayer.

Dean made fun of him, saying that the only thing worthy of the series was Buffy and Cordelia, but Sam knew that his older brother had a crush on Angel when they were younger, well, the crush was on David Boreanaz. He had seen Dean watching 'Bones' just to see the handsome actor. Dean denied everything. While his crush went for Spike, the sexy, leather-wearer, blond master vamp. Right now the episode had a shirtless Spike prancing around his crypt.

God! It was such a hot day! And watching a young James Marsters walking on TV almost naked, somehow it made the room hotter. Sam huffed and put the fan towards his sweaty face, moaning at the semi-cool air that hit his sticky skin. He wanted to drink or eat something cold, he knew that Adam had a few popsicles in Bobby's fridge and there was Castiel's mint chocolate chip ice cream, but Spike was talking in his sexy, British accent and he was too lazy to stand up and walked to the kitchen. He just moaned his misery and licked his lips. HOT! His phone, that was besides the TV remote control begin to ring. Sam scrabbled to get it, the annoying bubblegum pop music of Aqua's Lollipop (Candy man) songs ringing.

_Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,And oh my love - your word is my commandOh my love - I know you are my Candyman,And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland_

"Gabriel! What the hell? Stop messin' with my phone! And Aqua? What the hell?" Screeched; Sam into the cell phone, his tummy giving a flip flop at hearing the laugh on the other side of the line.

"_Hey, Sammy! C'mon! That song's cool! All bubbly and yummy! And it's kinda truth, I'm your Candyman. If you wanna." _At that, Sam blushed and his heart thumped in his chest, it wasn't the first time the archangel/trickster had put the offer in the table. It was that Sam was too chicken to take it, the incident with Ruby still fresh in his mind, even thought it had been a year and half after the not-meant-to-be apocalypse. He ignored the comment and sighed, his eyes trailing toward the TV, now the Scobbies (WTF!) were at the Magic Shop and Xander was there, he was another of Dean's fantasy men.

"What do you want, Gabriel? It's too hot!"

"_I know. Where're ya, kiddo?" _

"At Bobby's why?" Sam asked and he heard a flutter of wings, he turned to watch Gabriel lounge in the sofa dressed in a pair of black sweats and a green shirt. He grinned and gave the hunter a cherry wave, his eyes roaming all the delicious dark caramel skin.

"Hiya, Sammy-boy! I see that you're doing' fine!" He exclaimed and wiggled his eyebrows, honey-golden eyes shining with a bit of desire and mischief.

"What're you doin' here?" He asked, blushing when he remembered he only had a pair of dark blue boxer-briefs on and sweat. He took his pillow and put it across his lap; Gabriel laughed at the bashful move but didn't comment.

"I'm bored, Nothin' to do. And I thought I could annoy you for a bit." The archangel responded and gazed at the TV, moaning when he saw Xander.

"Yum! Buffy, The Vamp Slayer! I like this, Sammy! I knew you loved me!" He said and Sam blushed again. After that, they both felt silent, watching Buffy slay a few vamps, sometimes commenting about the true or fake in the monster. Sam secretly loved to pick at Gabriel's brain; the man was a walking history book! And he didn't mind answering Sam's questions.

The heat was getting worse when the early afternoon approached, Sam was sweating and an annoyed huffed escaped his lips, he whined and stretched on the warm floor.

"FUCK! So hot!" He whined, Gabriel laughed and snapped his fingers, a box of popsicles in his hand. Before the older man could offered them to Sam, the brunet took the box from his hand, opened the box, took one out and after ripping open the wrapper, moaned around the delicious cold that the ice rod gave him. Cherry fuse with pineapple danced in his mouth and moaned again.

Before he could claim that this was the best popsicle he had ever taste, that the flavors just literary exploded in his tongue, he felt a warm, wet tongue lick his neck. He opened his eyes and Gabriel was kissing him. It was all tongue, teeth and passion. Gabriel's mouth tasted like mint, cherry mix with pineapple and simply like the angel, that it left Sam's mind reeling and wanting. He broke off the kiss and panted, the air too hot for this kind of activity, but the warm weight of the archangel/trickster was simply delicious. He knew that Gabriel was talking, but he just couldn't understand even one single word. His lips tingled and he just wanted to keep kissing him, until he was a puddle of Sammy goo, melted thanks to the heat and passion.

"Huh?" Was the intelligent answer the hunter gave, it made the archangel chuckle and lick the brunet's bruised lips.

"I asked if I could show you how to really eat a popsicle." The angel husked out, licking his rosy thin lips. Sam followed the movement and nodded. He was tired of not giving in his desire for the older man.

"Yea- yeah. Show me." The brunet moaned and trembles when that hot, sugary mouth descended on his heated flesh, leaving sucking and biting lips. He arched his back, groaning at the cold sensation when Gabriel began tracing sigils with the cold treat on his skin. A scorching tongue trailed after the sticky designs painted in his flesh, Gabriel groaned at the delicious combination of salt and sweet. The archangel dipped his tongue on Sam's belly button and suck on it.

"Fuck! Suck me!" The brunet moaned, trashing a bit, his belly button was very sensitive. Gabriel saw this and smirked. He trailed his lips and tongue, loving the sounds of pleasure Sam made. He rubbed himself a bit, to take the edge off, not wanting to come yet.

"Like that, Sammy? So sensitive." He responded to the moan and buck the younger man gave. Sam was dying here, he felt like he was burning up, and Gabriel was only playing with his stomach. His cock was already leaking inside his boxers briefs, leaving a wet spot there. He whined and tried to take his underwear off, when a pair of strong, small hands stopped him and a lick across the waist band of his underwear, eliciting a dirty moan from him.

"Patient is a virtue, baby boy." He whispered and with a snap, both he and Sam were naked. Sam moaned when his hard cock was released and expose to the warm air.

"Kid. You're gorgeous." Gabriel murmured, he settle between Sam's legs, Sam spread them and the archangel sucked, licked and nipped at the strong, quivering thighs, earning a shout and a twitch of the impressive dick the boy had. Gabriel smiled at the look Sam had, all flushed, hard, sweating and panting.

Sam was getting impatient with all this fucking teasing, he glared at the angel on top of him, he grabbed a handful of his long blond-ish hair and crushed their lips together, mewling at the contact, his tongue pushing pass soft lips into a hot, wet mouth. The brunet broke the kiss and nip at Gabriel's throat.

"Hurry the fuck up, Gabriel. Stop being a damn tease." He hissed, his eyes dancing with playfulness and lust. Gabriel laughed and thrust his pelvis against Sam's.

"Yeah, yeah. Take a chill pill, Samuel. I won't leave you hanging, ok?" He kissed him again, he let Sam comb his fingers through his hair, his grip tightened when he suck a nipple. He arrived to the coarse hairs that framed that gorgeous, hard flesh and cat-licked the pre-cum from it, his hands grasping Sam's gyrating hips.

"Stay still, Winchester. Don't move or I stop. Going to show you how to lick and suck a pop." He said with a wicked grin. Sam laughed at it and stopped wiggling around.

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it!"

"So bossy!" And in one movement, gulped down the length. Sam bit his lower lip, willing himself to not spill yet. If he felt like he was on fire before, then he was about to combust from the fire that was the archangel's mouth. Gabriel traced his tongue on the vein, the slit of the head and the sensitive spot under the cock head. His finger dancing over to the tight, full balls and squeezing them, sucking hard at the shout Sammy gave. The kid tasted so good, so sinfully good, he couldn't get enough of it.

Sam prop himself up on his shaky elbows, wanting to see the sight was the end of him; how his saliva-slick cock slide in and out of Gabriel's bruised lips; he grabbed hold of the angel's sweaty hair. He started to thrust a few times, Gabriel letting him, moaning at the rough treatment that he was receiving. He worked his tongue and with a cry of his name, Sam came inside the hot mouth. Gabriel smacked his lips and grinned at the debauched look the kid had, and wiggle his eyebrows.

"That's how you eat a pop." He smiled when Sam's boisterous laughter rang across the house.

END!


End file.
